wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Terin Humphrey
St. Joseph, Missouri, USA |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 1999-2004 |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = GAGE |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Al Fong & Armine Barutyan Fong |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Retired |Row 8 title = College team |Row 8 info = University of Alabama}}Terin Marie Humphrey (born August 14, 1986) is a United States gymnast. She was a member of the 2004 U.S. Olympic team in Athens, Greece. Elite Career Humphrey made her senior debut in 2002. She competed at the 2002 World Championships but did not make the event finals. The following year, she was initially made an alternate to the 2003 World Championship team, but was added to the team after two gymnasts became injured and another fell ill. She helped the USA win their first ever World team title, contributing one of her signature elegant, yet difficulty-packed floor routines. Humphrey placed third at the 2004 US Gymnastics Championships in Nashville, TN, improving on her sixth place performance the year before. She was named to the 2004 Olympic team, where she helped the team to a silver medal. This was the best ever result achieved by an American Olympic gymnastics team away from home until 2012. Her teammates were Mohini Bhardwaj, Annia Hatch, Carly Patterson, Courtney Kupets and Courtney McCool. Humphrey competed on bars and beam in the team finals, and contributed solid scores of 9.587 and 9.487 respectively. She also competed in the event finals on the uneven bars and won a surprise silver medal for her country. This was the best bars result by an American woman in the Olympics since Amy Chow took silver in the 1996 Olympics. Humphrey was born in Saint Joseph, Missouri. She lived in Bates City, Missouri, and graduated from Odessa, Missouri High School. She formerly trained with Dragon Gymnastics at Great American Gymnastic Express in Missouri with coaches Al and Armine Fong and gymnasts Courtney McCool and Sarah Shire. College Career She attended University of Alabama, a traditional power in women's collegiate gymnastics. In 2005, her freshman season, Humphrey helped her team to second place and won the NCAA Uneven Bars Individual National Championship. In mid 2006, Terin underwent surgery on both elbows, from which she is now fully recovered. She competed throughout the 2006-7 season. At the NCAA finals her team had a disaster, failing to qualify for the Super Six for the first time in over a decade, but Humphrey bounced back from this disappointment and once again took the uneven bars title. On March 18, 2008, Humphrey, who battled back problems during the 2008 season, announced her retirement from gymnastics. Post College In May 2010, Terin became a police officer in Raymore, Missouri. Terin mentioned that she was interested in Law Enforcement ever since becoming a childhood fan of NYPD Blue. She considered law and forensics before settling on the police academy, following in the footsteps of her older brother. She says in a recent Kansas City Star article that her choice was partly due to the excitement factor of police work. Terin has the ultimate goal of becoming a detective. The article also mentioned her small stature (5') as being a possible hindrance to police work, but her father replied “To me, the size of her may not seem very intimidating to someone. But once they know what she’s capable of, that’s a different story.” Terin is still involved with gymnastics, and will serve as an athlete representative in the selection process leading up to the 2012 Olympics, meaning she will regularly attend and observe meets throughout the country. Medal Count Floor Music 2000 - "Cuban Mambo" by Xavier Cugat 2002-2004 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xeDinqF0ZSQ "Armenian Tango" by Samvel Yervinian, from Moonlight Melodies]